the_letterfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella Santos
Isabella Santos (Full name: Maria Isabella Grace Cruz Santos) is one of the seven main playable characters in The Letter. She works at Briar Realty Company as a real estate agent, the friend/neighbor of Rebecca Gales and she is friends with Ashton Frey and Zachary Steele. Profile The third child among seven, Isabella is the daughter of a laundrywoman and a jeepney driver. She went to public school and was an average student, but took to art easily and eventually, she pursued a degree in Fine Arts, as encouraged by her father. However, when her father was diagnosed with a terminal illness, Isabella had to stop studying to take up a career, as her mother didn't make enough money to support the medical bills. It was Isabella's aunt who helped her get work overseas to earn more money than any local job could get her. Moving to Luxborne, she met and was mentored by Rose Cooper as soon as she started as an agent at Briar Reality Corporation. It's been five years since she met her neighbour, Rebecca. She met Ashton during an unfortunate incident involving her first sale at Devlin Court, and later, Zachary through him. Appearance Isabella is a light brown-skinned girl with waist-length brown hair that is tied into a ponytail with a maroon hair tie (which is not shown in the game but is in some CGs) and amber eyes. She wears a pink blazer with yellow buttons and folded sleeves over a cream-yellow shirt, black-cuffed capri pants and dark pink sneakers. In her character model, she is also shown carrying a purple sling bag on her left side, though it is not shown on her in-game sprite. If Isabella survives the events of the game, she changes her appearance; she lets her hair down and ties it into a braided headband. She wears a cardigan over a shirt, jean-shorts with a belt, a pair of ankle-length boots and a scarf. Personality Isabella is a very cheerful and bright person who likes to live life with a skip in her step and when things are difficult she always tends to try to push through with a smile. She can act childish and stubborn at times, but when the situation calls for it she can act incredibly mature. She is not afraid to stand up to others when the situation calls for it nor is she afraid to break up arguments when things go too far. To her, family and friends are important to her and for those she grows close to, she loves them deeply and without wavering. She is willing to do whatever it takes to help her family or friends out, even if it means putting a burden on herself. She is very superstitious and is terrified of the supernatural, as shown by her fear of the Ermengarde Mansion or her distrust of Marianne McCollough's black cat. Relationships Ashton Frey Isabella is good friends with Ashton and it is implied that she has feelings for him, though it is likely she doesn't realize these feelings herself. Ashton is the first of her friend group that she met after he was assigned to the scene where she found a dead body stuffed in a sofa at a property she was selling. Their relationship is full of playful banter and teasing - sometimes escalating to a petty argument - but with all jokes aside, the two care for each other. Isabella knows that whenever she's in trouble, she can always count on Ash to help, even if she didn't ask. Ashton has clear feelings for Isabella, although Isabella is completely obvious to the fact. At the end of Chapter 6, Ashton confesses to her, and Isabella may either find herself accepting or rejecting his confession depending on their relationship status. If it's full or almost full, Isabella will begin to cry, surprised that he would actually love her, and accept his confession. Assuming Ashton doesn't die, they will eventually begin to date and while their relationship isn't perfect, they seem to genuinely and hopelessly love each other. If their relationship status isn't full, then Isabella will reject his confession as gently as she can, saying she has to focus on supporting her family. However, the two will remain close friends afterwards with a hanging implication that their friendship may become something more. Rebecca Gales Rebecca is Isabella's neighbor and best friend. Isabella considers Rebecca to be almost like an older sister to her and cherishes their friendship, even going out of her way to make sure she does things like never borrow money so that their friendship never sours. Rebecca was the second of their friend group she made after Rebecca brought her some stovies to share the evening of the Devlin Court case. Isabella can grow annoyed at Rebecca's lectures and nagging at times, even thinking that she's acting like a mother, but she understands Rebecca is only concerned for her and often does the same back. Sometimes they fight, their stubborn personalities often making it difficult to budge from their views when they disagree on something, but they always talk it out and make up in the end. They truly care for each other's well-being and they both would do anything to make sure the other is doing okay. Zachary Steele Zachary is good friends with Isabella and someone she considers to be like an older brother. They have an easy-going relationship and can easily support and rely on each other. After the argument at the movie house, Zachary is the only one to want to listen to Isabella's retelling of her encounter with The Ghost and is willing to offer help by using something she is more familiar with. Likewise, Isabella encourages and stands up for Zachary. She'll get riled up and tell him not to give up on his dreams after he gets a bad review on his documentary. Depending on your choices, she will almost confront Luke or even pour water on him after Luke addresses Zachary with bigotry. The two are art buddies, and plan to host an art exhibit together when Isabella has less to worry about. If the two have a positive relationship and are alive by the end of the game, that dream of their comes true and the exhibit catches a lot of attention. Their names gain a lot of attention in the art scene, prompting them to eventually host several more art exhibits with plans of doing some overseas as well. Marianne McCollough Isabella views Marianne as a professional and mistakes her at first as a potential buyer for the mansion. She thinks that in another life if she were much younger, Isabella might have looked up to her as a role model. Depending on your choices, Marianne will grow to respect Isabella and attempts to encourage her to follow her passion.Otherwise Marianne will view Isabella as unprofessional and a bit childish. If they are both alive and have a positive relationship by the end of the game, Marianne will frequently contact Isabella and commission her for works to put into clients' homes. Hannah Wright Isabella is Hannah's real estate agent and is a little annoyed at the fact that she can't properly pronounce her name. If you choose not to show the letter to Rose, Hannah will take pity on Isabella and hope she is alright all the while commending her work later on. If you do show Rose the letter, Hannah's attitude around Isabella will become sour and she will simply recall the incident later on as being quite unfortunate. Luke Wright Isabella is Luke's real estate agent and she views him as a bit childish. If you choose to show the letter to Rose, Luke will begin to flirt with Isabella and nickname her Lily much to Hannah's chagrin. Trivia * The name Isabella means "pledged to god" in Hebrew, Spanish and Italian. ** Luke Wright's nickname for her Lily (of the Valley) means "sweetness", "humility", "chastity", "promise of happiness" and "purity". *** It is also the flower for her birth month. * Isabella's surname Santos '''means blameless" or "holy" in Latin. ** It is also the root of the English word "Saint". * According to Isabella's profile, she likes: ** Cinnamon rolls ** Dogs ** Police Procedural Drama & Teleseryes ** Comedies ** Karaoke * Isabella's Myers Briggs personality type is '''ENFP. * Out of all the main characters: ** Isabella has the lowest alcohol tolerance and she is a quiet drunk. *** Her favorite alcoholic drinks are cider and sangria. **** She tends to falls asleep after a few drinks and she is also kind of a hugger. ** Isabella is the third most capable of self defense. ** Isabella can run the fastest, only followed by Ashton Frey. ** Isabella is the worst dancer, if only just a little more better than Marianne McCollough. *** Isabella has the second best singing voice, only outshined by Marianne. ** Isabella is the second most ticklish with Hannah Wright being the most ticklish. * Isabella has never been in a relationship prior to the events of The Letter as she is too focused with supporting her family and she cites this as a reason to decline Ashton if their relationship is not high enough for romance. ** Had her father not passed away, she would have declined him regardless of the status of their relationship. * Isabella could speak English to some degree when she first came to England, but she still had trouble with it at first. * A romance option between Zachary and Isabella was briefly considered, but she was quickly scrapped as Isabella views Zachary as a brother and would be unlikely to date someone she views as such. * Scents associated with Isabella are cinnamon, coffee, and something that smells faintly like jasmine and baby powder. * Isabella's character alignment is Neutral Good. * Isabella's favorite parts of a person's body is their eyes, hands, and torso. * Isabella's favorite traits in a romantic partner are their sense of humor, a deep respect for their parents (particularly their mother), their eyes, and (while she won't admit it) their voice. * Isabella knows how to play a recorder flute on a beginner level. * In an All-Alone Isabella Coma route, Isabella is completely paralyzed waist down and was had no to limited mobility in her upper half for about a year that was regained with therapy. * If she were a character attending Hogwarts, Isabella would be placed in Gryffindor and she would also be a muggle-born witch. * Isabella's favorite music genre is pop and she is also fond of Disney songs. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters